


Said in Confidence

by Lisafer



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Forum: Goldenlake, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisafer/pseuds/Lisafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thayet turns to someone who knows Kel better, to find some reassurance.   (Written for Goldenlake's 2010 SMACKDOWN, for Team Buri.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Said in Confidence

“Jon insists that Keladry dislikes him,” Thayet said with a sigh.

“He should go with the feeling.”

The queen looked at her long-time friend and companion. “Has she told you as much?”

“Why would she tell _me_?” Buri asked with the kind of scowl Thayet hadn’t seen since they were traveling from Sarain so many years before.

“Every time she’s at the palace I see you in the practice yards with her.”

“Yes, and at the indoor courts with you and the Yamani ladies.”

“She’s probably a bit more hesitant to confide in the queen.”

“She’s not fond of him,” she offered. “It’s not a matter of hating him, from what she’s said to me – she’s planning on swearing fealty, after all. But she’s an idealist, and sees everything that’s wrong with the nation.” 

“Does she know how hard he tries to fix all these things?”

Buri shrugged. “I don’t know if she’s cared to ponder this, and it wasn’t my place to tell her. You know, it can’t help that he put her on probation.”

“That damned probation,” Thayet growled. “I told him not to give Lord Wyldon his way.”

Buri laughed. “And what would Lady Vivenne think, to hear you talk? I thought you adored her.”

“Adoring a woman does not automatically assume that one would adore her husband.”

“Tell me about it.”


End file.
